Blind Date
by glittergirl73
Summary: Apparently it was the hottest new party game-Blind Date- lock two random people in a pitch black room for 20 minutes and see what happens. WARNING: yaoi, lemon, drinking and drug mention, cursing  both magical and non  EWE


**A/N:** Hello everyone! This is my first one shot and my first Drarry but I'm pretty pleased with my work so enjoy and tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer:** Please note that I do not own the Harry Potter world or any of its wonderful characters [ sad face :( ] because if I did there would probably be 20 movies and a lot more glitter.

***** Newly edited! I missed a feww grammatical mistakes whenit was first posted.

* * *

><p><strong>Blind Date<strong>

There was absolutely no doubt about it; the night of May 23rd would ring in the minds of Hogwarts' first post-war seventh year class for the rest of their lives. For the students, it was THE most shocking and surprising night of all their years at Hogwarts combined.

On the morning of Thursday May 21st word leaked to the students of Hogwarts that the HUFFLEPUFFS would be throwing a bash on Saturday in the Room of Requirement. At first no one could believe their ears, but Susan Bones confirmed that it was indeed the truth.

Now, no one believed the party was going to be any good at all, and yet all the seventh years from all the houses planned on attending. The Gryffindors were going simply to spare the poor Hufflepuffs' feelings, the Ravenclaws to get some gossip going, and the Slytherins to laugh at how lame they expected the party to be.

When Saturday came every seventh year in the school was absolutely buzzing, and if you were looking for a Hufflepuff then you were out of luck. They were all in the Room of Requirement setting up. This being the first party ever hosted by Hufflepuff house they were all making sure it was absolutely extraordinary! Drugs and alcohol were ordered in mass amounts and delivered without any teachers finding out. Some less than chaste games were picked out but one stood out from all of them; blind date. Blind date was a very recent trend and everyone was absolutely DYING to get a chance to play. Once the promise of a good time and a chance to play the hottest new game was heard by the students, all the seventh years were extremely excited to go to the party; not to be nice, not to gossip, not to laugh, but to get high, to drink, to dance, and to get locked in a pitch black room with some random person for twenty minutes. Yes, THAT is how you play blind date. A selector is secretly picked ahead of time by the host to go through the crowd discretely and pick any two people of their choosing (and I do mean _any_) to lock in a pitch black room for twenty minutes- a room that is rigged with night vision cameras and microphones. The cameras and microphones are linked to a TV screen mounted on the wall outside for the entire party to see what was happening inside. That was one of the trickiest aspects of being the selector. You had to find two people who had never heard of blind date to lock in the room so that they wouldn't know they were being watched and wouldn't hold back. Another important job of the selector was not to get caught. Since keeping the identities of the two people getting picked a secret was a major importance they had to be selected one at a time. If someone knows who the selector is they could watch to see who is picked and blab to everyone before the game starts- and that ruins all the fun!

Now, those students who knew about blind date thought it obvious that a Hufflepuff would be the selector and planned on watching them all closely. Little did they know the Hufflepuffs had a plan of their own and it was so cunning it was almost Slytherin! They picked THE least conspicuous person from THE least expected house to do the dirty work for them. Someone with both the book smarts and the street smarts to get the job done right. The one person no one would think of.

DHDHDHDHDH

It was 8 p.m. and the Room of Requirement was alive and rocking! All the seventh years had come and were having the time of their lives. In the bathrooms and the dark corners not reached by the lights on the dance floor, students snorted coke. There was a line at the bar but the bottles had been charmed to take orders and mix themselves into amazing drinks at lightning speed. A good 75% of all the partygoers were on the dance floor grinding and shaking everything they had to the sexiest music that the ever so amazing Hufflepuff hosts and hostesses could find. Silver leather couches and coffee tables had been conjured up in little settings all around the room and the one golden door with a large flat screen TV mounted above it laid about two feet to the right of the DJ, unlit and unnoticed by most of the party. The dim lighting helped as the selector prepped her first victim with a set of rules and let him slip inside.

_"One down, one to go."_ Hermione Granger thought as she scanned the room for her next victim. She spotted him across the room on a silver couch, talking with her favorite redheaded hottie. She went around the dance floor and approached the two boys.

"Ron sweetheart, could I please borrow Harry for a bit?"

"Sure 'Mione."

Hermione led Harry around the dance floor and through a maze of couches and tables to the golden door.

"Hermione, what's this about?"

"Listen Harry, I picked you for a game."

"What kind of game?"

"A guessing game of sorts."

Harry shot Hermione a confused look but she continued to explain- or lie, whatever you want to call it.

"Another student is in there. That student's voice is charmed, and that student is not allowed to tell you who he-she-it is. I'll charm your voice too and you won't be allowed to tell him-her-it who you are. You get twenty minutes to do whatever you want with him-her-it and after twenty minutes I'll pull you out one at a time and you'll say who you think you were in there with and we'll all see whether you guessed right or wrong."

"Sounds a little lame to me."

"It's a Hufflepuff party."

"Ahh, right."

"Okay, now stand still."

Hermione pulled out her wand and gave it a slight flick towards Harry's throat.

"Say something Harry."

"Okay, um… hello Hermione."

Harry's voice now had a bit of a higher pitch and sounded somewhat like a cross between Ron's voice and Seamus's.

"There, that sounds perfect. Now in you go."

Hermione opened the door a bit and Harry slipped inside. Then she made her way over to the DJ. He cut the music and turned up the house lights before handing Hermione a microphone.

"Hello everyone," Hermione spoke into the microphone, "as you all know we planned on playing a round of blind date tonight. Well, I was chosen as the selector and I've finished my job. I've got Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy locked in the room to my right and they have no idea that we can see them out here on the large TV screen above the door. If everyone would stay quiet and gather 'round I'll be turning it on now."

DHDHDHDHDH

Harry walked into the room cautiously as Hermione closed the door behind him. Realizing just how dark the room actually was and that someone was in there with him suddenly made him extremely nervous. He decided if his objective was to find out who this person was, he might as well announce himself.

"Um…hello?"

"Over here, there's a couch against the wall. Didn't Granger tell you?" said a voice that was a bit deeper than Harry's and sounded a bit like Neville's voice mixed with Dean's.

"No she didn't."

"Just walk straight and you'll get to it. It's pretty big."

Harry slowly started walking forward and eventually his shins touched the fabric front of the couch. He turned around, sat down, and decided to see if the person was on his left or right.

"So we have to guess who we're with right?" Harry said.

"Yeah so maybe we should ask each other questions or something."

Left, definitely on his left about seven inches. Harry turned to face him-her-it.

"Okay, first are you a guy or a girl?"

"Guy. You?"

"Guy. What house are you in?"

"Slytherin, and you?"

"Gryffindor."

"Alright then, are you on the Quidditch team?"

"Yes, but there's no way I'm telling you my position."

"Fair enough, I wouldn't tell you mine."

"So that's a yes on Quidditch?"

"Obviously."

"What's your favorite class?"

"Potions, what's yours?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Okay then. Um… what color are your eyes?"

"My eyes are green. How about you?"

"My eyes are silver."

"Malfoy!"

"Potter!"

"Well, I guess that defeats the purpose of Hermione's stupid game."

"Ugh! Why did I let Granger talk me into this? I should've known she'd lock me up with you! She probably wants us to talk out our history and hug and make up or something! Right dumb harpy that one!"

DHDHDHDHDH

Outside the door Hermione scowled as a few girls snickered.

"Oh would you shut up!" she shouted.

DHDHDHDHDH

"Hey shut it Malfoy! Don't talk about my friends like that!"

"Jeez Potter no need to get your big girl knickers in a knot!"

"You're a right foul git you know!"

"And you're a complete arse!"

Harry swung his fist up and landed a good left hook to Malfoy's cheek.

DHDHDHDHDH

"Alright, Harry!" Ron shouted.

"Way to go, Potter!" Seamus called out.

DHDHDHDHDH

"Damn it Potter! You'll pay for that!" Draco shouted right before he tackled Harry to the ground.

DHDHDHDHDH

"Get him, Draco!" Pansy screamed.

"Yeah, Malfoy!" Blaise yelled.

DHDHDHDHDH

Harry and Draco rolled around on the floor, constantly trying to punch and kick each other. It had been about thirty seconds until Harry got some leverage and was able to slam Malfoy into the floor. Harry pinned Draco's hands above his head with only one hand, and had Draco's hips sandwiched between his legs so he couldn't wriggle away from him. Harry was just about to raise his fist once again as Malfoy bucked his hips into him.

"What the fuck?" Harry whispered to himself, and he could practically feel the intense blush on Malfoy's face; not that he could see it in the pitch black darkness. Then Harry realized that not only couldn't he see Malfoy's face, but Malfoy couldn't see _his _face either.

_"So it seems Malfoy fancies men then."_ Harry thought _"Hmmm, it looks like I might be able to have a little fun with this!"_

Harry smirked as he leaned down and licked the shell of Malfoy's ear.

DHDHDHDHDH

Everyone in the room could practically hear Ron's jaw hit the floor. Blaise was in no better state at all, but no one could miss the satisfied smirk on Hermione's face or the one on Pansy's as she wormed her way up to stand next to Hermione. After seeing this, everyone's eyes were glued to the huge screen and no one made a sound.

DHDHDHDHDH

Draco gasped when he felt Harry's hot tongue on his ear.

"Mmm, like that Draco?" Harry whispered seductively into Draco's ear. He also thought it a nice detail to call him by his given name.

"N-no. No! Get off Potter!"

Harry ground his crotch into Draco's and heard the desperate whimper he'd failed to suppress.

"Oh, I don't think you want me to get off you," Harry whispered hotly into Draco's ear, "I think you want me on you, touching you, grinding into you."

"N-no, I d-don't. I don't."

"Mmm, _this_ says you do." Harry said as he reached his free hand down and cupped Draco's erection through his clothes, his own growing erection straining somewhat painfully against his pants. He wasn't going to do anything about it though, he was going to slowly and painfully torture Draco no matter what.

Harry leaned forward again and started kissing down Draco's jawbone. He moved down to Draco's neck where he kissed, licked, sucked, and nipped at the sensitive skin, enjoying every one of the little whimpers he got out of Draco. Harry sat up and grabbed his wand. He wordlessly bound Draco's wrists and got rid of both of their shirts, shoes, and socks but left their pants on- for now. Harry leaned down again and kissed a trail down Draco's neck to his chest. He blew hot air over his right nipple before he slowly took it into his mouth. Draco gasped and moaned as Harry began to suck on it and brought his hand up to pinch and massage the other. Harry felt good knowing he was slowly getting Draco to submit to him, and smiled as he switched his position to give Draco's other nipple the same treatment.

"Ohhh! Potter, ugh!"

"It's Harry."

"W-what?"

"Call me Harry."

Harry shifted down further on Draco's legs and pulled at the waistband of Draco's pants, suddenly taking note of the material it was made of.

"Leather Draco? Mmm, sexy. Too bad I didn't get to see how your tight arse looked in them."

Harry continued to slowly pull down Draco's pants and was happy to find he went commando.

"No underwear Draco? Now that's just slutty! You were just dying to be fucked weren't you?"

"I-I'm no b-bottom Harry. Get that straight!"

"Mmm, but where are you now? Face it Draco, you couldn't even pin me down. I'm stronger than you, and besides you seemed to be enjoying submitting two minutes ago. Let's see if we can get you to enjoy it again."

Harry pulled Draco's pants all the way down and wriggled out of his own jeans and boxers. Then, Harry ran his hands up and around the inside of Draco's thighs, making absolutely sure not to touch Draco's balls or leaking member.

"God Harry," Draco whined, "stop teasing me!"

"Beg for it and I will."

"Malfoys DO NOT beg!"

"Well this one will or I won't touch you," Harry said backing away from Draco's body completely, "and you can't exactly do anything yourself with your wrists bound and stuck to the floor over your head."

"Please." Draco said in a whisper so quiet Harry had almost missed it.

"What?" Harry said teasingly as he crawled back over to his previous position.

"Please." Draco whispered again.

"What was that love? I couldn't quite hear you?"

"PLEASE!" Draco yelled, "Please Harry! Touch me, work me, please!"

At that, Harry grabbed Draco's rock hard arousal at the base and slowly- painfully slowly- stroked up to the tip and back down. He repeated the motion a few more times before Draco started to whimper and whine.

"Harry pleeeeaaasse!"

"Shhh, be patient."

Harry brought his hand up again and stopped right below the head. Then, he leaned down and licked all the precome from Draco's slit. Draco moaned as Harry took his whole head in and sucked mercilessly. Then, Draco screamed in pleasure as Harry took his entire length into his mouth and continued sucking. He alternated between sucking hard, running his tongue along Draco's slit and furiously pumping veins, and bobbing up and down with soft sucks. Draco started calling out much louder and Harry felt his muscles tense. Just as Draco was about to come, Harry pulled back and tightly wrapped his hand around the base of Draco's cock. Draco whined in protest.

"No, not yet Draco. Now," Harry said as he found his wand, "I'm going to unbind you."

Harry wordlessly waved his wand and the second Draco's hands were free he shot up, grabbed Harry's face and crushed their lips together in an intensely rough kiss, fueled by blinding passion. Harry and Draco opened their mouths at the same time, tongues meeting and battling for dominance, Harry's winning out. They continued to explore each other's mouths until they were forced to pull apart for air. Harry then pushed Draco down under him. Draco spread his legs and Harry brought them up over his shoulders. He placed two fingers at Draco's lips and he sucked them in. Once they were coated in saliva, Harry pulled his hand back and slowly pushed one finger into Draco. Once Draco relaxed Harry added another finger and began moving them in and out, stretching and lubricating him. Harry added a third finger just before he hit Draco's prostate.

"Shit Harry! Do it now!"

"Beg!"

"Harry please! I want you in me now! Oh God! Oh fuck! Please! Pound me until I scream! Make me come! Please! Fuck the shit out of me already!"

Harry didn't need to be told twice, he pushed himself all the way into Draco and waited for him to adjust, but he was having a hard time himself.

"Oh fuck Draco, you're so damn tight!"

Draco rolled his hips into Harry's and Harry started to move; steady at first, but then faster and faster.

"Fuck, Harry harder! Harder!"

Harry kept pounding harder and harder, faster and faster, deeper and deeper. It wasn't until he changed his angle a bit that he hit Draco's prostate full on.

"Ohmygod Harry! Right there! HARDER!"

Harry kept hitting Draco's prostate and Draco bucked back into him. Harry grabbed Draco's leaking cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts. Draco was about to explode and Harry was not far off. Draco was being mercilessly pounded and stroked and he didn't know in which direction to buck his hips, but it didn't matter anymore as Harry hit him so hard that he saw stars in the blackness. Draco screamed Harry's name at the top of his lungs as he came all over both of their stomachs. Harry managed a few more thrusts as Draco's walls clenched around him and he came deep inside of Draco.

Harry pulled out of Draco and collapsed next to him. He managed to grab his wand, utter a cleaning spell, and get all their clothes back on. About one minute after that, Hermione opened the door and light shot into the darkness.

"Would you two come out here please?"

Draco and Harry picked themselves up and walked back into the Room of Requirement where the whole party stared at them and started clapping and whistling wildly.

Hermione and Pansy stood looking at them, a smirk on Hermione's face and a pout on Pansy's.

"See Pansy, I told you Harry'd top. Now cough up the ten Galleons!"

"Fine!" Pansy said pulling the money out of her pocket.

"What's going on here?" Harry asked.

"Oh," Hermione started, "you two were picked to play a game called blind date tonight. The entire party just watched everything you did in there on the TV behind you."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Leave me a review with your thoughts and although I willingly accept criticisim, respect is always a factor.<strong>


End file.
